


Abandon Hope Ye Who Reside Here

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: Our Common Goal is to Watch the World Burn [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark!Thor, dark!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: Things are different, here. The reaction to the darkness of the world was not to supply it with more light. Succumbing to that bleak world is not uncommon.
Series: Our Common Goal is to Watch the World Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469189
Kudos: 4





	Abandon Hope Ye Who Reside Here

When your face is plastered over the screens and papers, the idea of secrecy was a long forgotten memory. Everyone knew her face. Everyone knew her facade. Her past chipped out of her bit by bit. Her truth known. It was not something so easily escapable. Walls held only so much protection before the human need to escape became over powering. There was nowhere for her to run, though. Natasha could only run so far, after all. She had run from her past until the very moment she had confronted it. And now there was nothing left in front of her eyes. An empire had fallen and was replaced with a new one just as how history had foretold it.   
Repetition was key.  
The shadows were hers no longer to own. Lies and secrets had ruined many a friendship. And she had no want to continue that. Tony had enough spies, enough scheming, he didn’t need her anymore. It was so unlike her to want to be wanted. But she knew where her worth lied. And it wasn’t to the whim of a man who ruled the world in everything but name. It wasn’t to the whim of a man who became a monster just because he couldn’t stand to hear the world anymore. It had been a harsh reality for her to walk away from. To never say those final goodbyes. To never truly speak with the man pretending to be a weapon. To never meet eye to eye again except for quickly sheltered glances as he delighted in his too easy fights.  
What had happened to them? The darkness that had slipped into their veins and curled itself around their hearts. Some were hardened, dried and persevered as love and faith and hope were drained out of it. Some were shattered, squeezed too hard by those that had stripped away by those hardened hearts. She had fought so hard to break free from her past and yet the darkness had continued to follow her footsteps like sharks following a ship.  
She was no one again. And she liked it that way.

Thor could not walk easily among men anymore. His own heartbreak with the species had intoxicated him. A disenchanted phenomena that would never leave the tip of his tongue. No happy laughs. No shining teeth. No captured listening as others told him their stories. It had all grown so quiet all around him. The pain he could see on others’ faces when he tried to rouse their spirits. As if they were all embarrassed for him. Thor had long since attempted to bring back the life that once grew among those around him. Not even weeds could grow there now, all choked out and shriveled. Even the ruins of a paradise to be rebuilt still held more hope than the ever changing and evolving realm of humanity. As shining as the cities of Earth were, they were a weak facade as to what truly resided there. Asgard was a scorched and crumbling heap, but still the weeds forced themselves up through the rubble. Savagery existed on the ground of his realm while it existed in the hearts of humanity.  
To know this, to have turned his back on them, was a weight on his heart heavy. Even those who could lift Miljnor could not do so for this. To feel so broken from his family, to know that he could not bring a genuine smile to their faces. To see the stoic shame when they looked at him. A naivety they brushed away. But hope was never naive. Thor had faced impossible odds with them time and time again. No longer. His heart would always drag behind him as he rebuilt his home. To lose a life is one thing, but to see the dead walking was another. And he could not bear to see them walking anymore.  
Maybe he could try again when they were truly dead.


End file.
